padre e hijo
by Mayra L.R
Summary: L decide contarle a Near que es su hijo pero se presentan situaciones y problemas que complican las cosas ¿Cuando al fin se entere Near de la verdad, como reaccionara?
1. epilogo

**hola! este es mi primer fic como me encanta la idea de que Near sea hijo de L lo escribi lo mejor posible escribi ya varios capitulos y perdonen las faltas ortograficas.**

_epilogo:_

El gran dectective L Lawliet se encontraba en su cuartel de investigaciones en japon investigando el caso kira ,por el momento ya habia descubierto que kira era un estudiante. Pero habia otra cosa rondando por su mente toda la mañana a si que decidio sacarlo de su mente de la mejor manera.

-Watari...- dijo en modo de llamado desprocupadamente

-si L ? - contesto mientras servia el almuerzo compuesto totalmente de dulces a L

-como va todo en Wammy's House? - pregunto pero esa pregunta en realidad era para persuadir a watari de lo que en realidad queria preguntar.

- muy bien, de hecho esta mañana me llamo Roger para decirme los resultados del examan para ser tu sucesor-contesto amablemente.

-en serio...- dijo sin un poco de exaltacion en su voz- y quien saco el mayor puntaje?-pregunto casi por obligacion en realidad se estaban desviando del tema que le interesaba.

-tu hijo...Near-contesto Watari viendo fijamente a L

L no mostro emocion alguna pero watari hablo de la persona de quien queria hablar desde un principio, de la persona que tuvo que abandonar cuando apenas era un bebe de pocos dias por no poder ser lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarlo, ya que la madre de near murio en el parto ,tuvo que dejarlo en Wammy's House, haora near tenia doce años y era extremadamente inteligente como su padre, Near no tenia la mas minima idea de que el detective era su padre. L en compensacion de su ausencia como padre siempre ordenaba a Roger que le diera todo lo que Near pidiera y el albino lo unico que pedia eran juguetes y rompecabezas

-en serio... -dijo L con su pulgar en la boca-y hablando de Near, como esta? -pregunto con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

-Roger me dijo que se encuentra muy bien que es el mejor de toda Wammy's House , por ese motivo saco el mejor puntaje en el examen luego le siguen Mello y Matt-contesto Watari.

-esta bien Watari ya puedes retirarte-estaba muy orgulloso de Near el niño era todo lo que esperaba.

-de acuerdo- contesto el anciano retirandose de la habitacion.

"creo que es el mejor momento para revelar a Near la verdad despues de todo había probabilidades de que Kira me mate antes de poder decirselo pero es imposible que vaya a Wammy's House estoy demasiado ocupado me es imposible viajar en este momento…tal vez lo mejor es que Near venga a aquí solo espero que tome bien la noticia" pensaba el pelinegro mientras revolvía su te' excesivamente endulsado.


	2. capitulo 1

**hola a todos! aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste en el epilogo me olvide de poner que no soy dueña de death note ni ningunos de sus personajes ojala lo fuera asi L seria padre de Near, pero estoy triste por que no tuve ningun review por favor dejenme algunos para mejorar la historia seguir adelante con la historia sin mas los dejos con en cap.**

capitulo 1 :

Near se encontraba sentado con una pierna contra su pecho en la sala de juegos , todos los demas niños estaban en el jardin jugando entre ellos , asi que tenia toda la paz y tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba para armar rompecabezas y jugar con sus robots, en ese momento estaba contruyendo un rascacielo con dados hasta que roger aparecio para arruinar su momento.

-te estaba buscando Near -dijo esperando respuesta de parte de Near.

-pues ya me encontraste Roger-dijo sin sacar la mirada de su rascacielo ni cambiar su tono tranquilo de voz esperando que se vaya rapido.

-no te interesa la razon de que te este buscando?.

-la verdad...no- contesto al mismo tiempo que terminaba el rascacielo.

-pues necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina sobre algo importante.

Near dirigio su mirada hacia el anciano y contesto - esta bien vamos.

los dos entraron al despacho de Roger que era bastante grande con muchisimos libros y un escritorio gigante de madera , los dos se sentaron, Roger en su sillon detras del escritorio y Near en un sillon en frente del escritorio con su modo particular de sentarse y su dedo en un mechon de su cabello blanco, Roger rompio el silencio rapidamente.

-bueno Near sere directo, L quiere que vayas a japon.

-para ayudarlo con el caso kira?-pregunto Near confundido ¿ para que otra cosa L querria que valla a japon?

-no lo se, lo unico que me dijo L es que quiere que prepares tus valijas ya que mañana watari vendra a buscarte y viajara contigo hasta el cuartel de L -dijo seriamente.

-de acuerdo ire a prepararlas mas tarde ¿a que hora vendra watari?.

-a las diez de la mañana.

-esta bien- y con esto Near salio de la oficina y se dirigio a la sala de juegos a buscar sus juguetes cuando llego vio a Mello destruyendo su rascacielo que tanto tiempo le costo construir y muchos niños del orfanato alrededor de Mello, esto no le molesto en lo absoluto y fue a juntar tranquilamente los juguetes a los pies de Mello.

-a qui vino el inadaptado social a juntar sus horrendos juguetes-dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba un robot de las manos de Near y lo aventaba contra la pared rompiendolo en muchos pedazos Near ni se inmuto lo que altero mas a Mello.

-no vas a decir nada idiota-dijo Mello desafiante.

-que quieres que te diga si ya lo rompiste ademas no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo Mello-dijo Near mientras juntaba los ultimos juguetes en una canasta.

-y se pude saber por que no tienes tiempo-dijo Mello fuera de sus casillas le molestaba mucho que Near no mostrara emocion alguna y mas aun cuando el trataba de probocarlo, mientras tanto todos los niños alrededor miraban la escena esperando ver que Mello golpee a Near.

-por que tengo que armar mis valijas-dijo parandose con su tono tranquilo mientras dirigia su dedo hacia un mechon de su pelo.

Mello estaba extrañado ningun niño de Wammy's House salia de viaje nunca- y a donde te vas?-pregunto con tono molesto solo para ocultar su curiosidad.

-a Japon- dijo Near como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-y a que te vas a Japon ?- pregunto otro niño que estaba alli ganando de ante mano a Mello de realizar esa pregunta.

-no lo se realmente, solo se que L quiere que valla pero no para que-dijo tranquilamente el albino sin sospechar que prendio la mecha de una bomba y esa bomba era Mello.

Mello en ese momento estaba enseguecido por la furia y el rencor a Near por que siempre lo superaba pero sobre todo eso tenia muchos celos de que Near fuera elegido para seguramente ayudar a L en el caso kira y el no, por ese motivo sujeto a Near por el cuello de la camisa blanca y lo golpeo dos veces en el rostro con fuerza y lo hubiera echo tres veces si en ese momento no hubiese llegado Roger a sujetarle el brazo, a todo esto Near ni se inmuto a pesar de tener un labio partido y tener el ojo derecho violeta a causa de un morenton.

-que te sucede Mello! vete a mi oficina ya!-ordeno el muy enojado Roger al cuel Mello obedecio muy a su pesar.

-te encuentras bien Near?-pregunto procupado el hombre.

-si lo estoy-contesto friamente Near.

-es mejor que vayas a la enfermeria.

-no estoy bien ire a preparar mis valijas-dijo Near desapareciendo por la puerta con sus juguetes hacia su habitacion.

-todos los demas vayan a sus cuartos-dijo Roger a los niños que se encontraban en la sala de juegos sorprendidos por los golpes que le propino Mello a Near.

Luego de que todos los niños se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones Roger fue a hablar con Mello sobre el motivo de la pelea aunque seguramente tenia que ver con el viaje del albino a japon y el rencor que tenia Mello sobre Near.

Near se encontraba en su mediana habitacion blanca que tenia una ventana en el centro de la pared , una pequeña cama, una mesa de luz al lado de esta, un armario que solo contenia camisas, pantalones y medias blancas y muchos estantes en las paredes con muchos jueguetes que dificilmente le entrarian en su par de valijas azules .

-seguramente tendre que dejar algunos juguetes -dijo el albino para si mismo con pesar.

luego de guardar toda su ropa en una valija en la otra coloco sus juguetes favoritos que eran unos varios robots, tres o cuatro rompecabezas, bloques de construccion entre otras cosas ,se dispuso a dormir ya que eran las once de la noche, hoy habia sido un largo dia en el que termino golpeado y estaba seguro que el dia de mañana seria aun mas agotador pero mas emocionante ya que conoceria al gran detective L.

**espero que les alla gustado en el proximo cap Near ya va a estar en japon!**

**dejenme reviews por favor**


	3. capitulo 2

**hola de nuevo me encanta que me dejen reviews tratare de mejorar los dialogos.**

**repito que no soy dueña de death note ni de ningunos de sus personajes.**

**sin mas los dejo con el segundo cap.**

Capitulo 2 :

A la mañana siguiente Near despertó y salió de su cama temprano a las ocho y media , ya que Watari llegaría a las diez de la mañana para cuando el llegara quería estar ya listo. ningún niño del orfanato estaba afuera de sus habitaciones ya que despertaban a las nueve. Near se dirigió lentamente al baño que se encontraba afuera de su habitación al fondo del pasillo que compartía con otros varones .entro al baño vacio y tomo una ducha salió de ella con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura luego se cepillo los dientes y se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse ropa limpia obviamente una camisa blanca , unos pantalones del mismo color y un par de medias ,luego de hacerlo noto el ruido en el exterior de su habitación seguramente ya estarían despiertos los otro niños miro su reloj en su mesa de noche eran las nueve y cinco decidió dirigirse al comedor donde servían el desayuno .

Cuando llego noto como todos los niños dejaban de hacer sus cosas para mirarlo y supo que ya todo el orfanato sabia de su viaje a Japon y del encuentro violento con Mello aunque lo segundo era obvio con tan solo mirar su labio partido y su ojo morado.

Cuando se dirigió a buscar su desayuno de leche con pan tostado fue hacia la única mesa vacia y desayuno tranquilamente ya que los demás niños dejaban de mirarlo y también por que Mello no se encontraba en el comedor seguramente Roger lo castigo por todo el mes sin para si Near .

Luego de terminar su desayuno iba de camino a su habitación cuando Roger lo detuvo y le dijo.

-Near te estaba buscando, busca tus valijas y dirigete enseguida hacia mi oficina Watari ya esta aquí-dijo Roger al albino quien asintió y siguió su camino hacia su habitación agarro sus valijas que eran medio pesadas y con esfuerzo se fue a la oficina de Roger, en el camino pensó en Watari.

El anciano ya había venido varias veces de visita al orfanato y siempre le traia un regalo cosa que le resultaba extraño por que solo a el le daba regalos, también pensaba el por que Watari venia siempre solo. por lo que escucho era la mano derecha de L pero nunca había venido con el. hubiera seguido con su pensamientos y deducciones si no fuera que su camino hacia la oficina termino ,cuando estaba en frente de la puerta toco en forma de llamado .

-adelante – escucho la voz de Roger , entonces entro.

Roger estaba mostrando un par de papeles a Watari en su escritorio.

-como has estado Near ? –pregunto amablemente Watari.

-supongo que bien.

-Roger me conto lo ocurrido con Mello-dijo en tono un poco preocupado.

-no fue nada grave –dijo el muchacho tranquilamente.

-de acuerdo, tienes ya todo listo?-Near asintió-entonces vámonos-dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba y le hacia señas al chofer para que lleve las valijas de Near a la limosina negra mientras Near se despedia de Roger rapidamente.

Cuando los dos se encontraban en la limosina de camino al aeropuerto que estaba a diez minutos de allí Near pregunto.

-señor Watari ,por que motivo L quiere que vaya a japon?-pregunto de modo desinteresado mientras jugaba con un avión .

-L me pidió que no te dijera nada al respecto ya que el te lo explicara todo en cuanto llegues allí-dijo mientras observaba a Near jugar.

-ya veo-respondio pensativo el albino.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto abordaron un avión privado sin problemas, en el trayecto Near jugaba en su asiento con muchos juguetes mientras Watari un par de asientos adelante estaba con su notebook.

A la mitad del vuelo Near pudo notar que Watari recibia una llamada y al parecer hablaban de el y el anciano decía algo asi

-hola… si estamos en el avión en camino, llegaremos en un par de horas-mientras la otra persona parecía hablarle el asentía y miraba a Near de reojo.

-si el esta bien jugando con unos juguetes –Near estaba seguro de que era L, pero por que preguntaría si el se encontraba bien? –de acuerdo adiós –y Watari colgó el teléfono.

El resto del viaje paso rápidamente ,luego de bajar del avión otra limosina los recogió del aeropuerto, en el camino de quince minutos Near miraba por la ventanilla hasta que llegaron a un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas de mas de cincuenta pisos en el centro de la ciudad, bajaron de la limosina y unos botones del hotel llevaron sus maletas adentro del lujoso hotel, despues de que Watari recogiera las llaves de una habitación se dirigieron al ascensor luego el anciano marco el piso 38, mientras subían Watari dijo al albino.

-cuando llegemos al piso 38 quedate en la puerta hasta que te diga que pases de acuerdo Near?-pregunto amablemente al chico.

Near solo asintio, la verdad no tenia ni ansias ni nada por el estilo por lo que no le importaba esperar .

Cuando llegaron Near hizo lo que le dijo Watari espero unos cinco minutos hasta que Watari salió y le dijo.

-ya puedes pasar Near –el niño volvio a asentir mientras entraba a la lujosa suite.

**este cap es casi de relleno pero me parecia demasiado pronto para conocer a L y le queria agregar suspenso, para subir el cap mas rapido por favor dejenme reviews ya lo termine de escribir y es mas largo.**


	4. capitulo 3

**hola! perdon por no actualizar pronto espero que les guste este cap que va dedicado a BlueCat-DeathDestiny y a caariiciiaazs al parecer mis unicos lectores :( prometo actualizar mas rapido el proximo cap ya que lo termine de escribir y seguro escribo mas por los feriados aca en argentina un beso y dejen reviews.**

**no soy propietaria de death note ni de nigunos de sus personajes (lamentablemente)**

Capitulo 3:

L estuvo muy nervioso desde que Watari se había ido el dia de ayer a Wammy's House. ni siquiera se podia concentrar en el caso Kira, llamo a Watari hace unos veinte minutos para ver cuando llegaria al hotel con Near. Aunque estaba nervioso tambien estaba ancioso hace muchos años de que no veia a su hijo pero… como lo trataria al saber que era su padre ¿le reprocharia por haberlo dejado en Wammy's House , lo aceptaria al saberlo o tal vez lo ignoraria por completo? Por lo que le dijo Watari era un niño solitario y inexpresivo pero extremadamente inteligente se parecia mucho a el de muchas formas tambien tenia muchas ancias de verlo aunque tenia fotografias de Near sentia curiosidad de saber como era físicamente, las fotos no te dan una perspectiva muy real de las personas. pero como le diria la verdad? no podia decirle "no eres huerfano soy tu padre y nunca te fui a visitar por que lo mejor para ti era quedarte en Wammy's House por que soy un irresponsable y posiblemente si te hubiera visitado te hubiera llevado conmigo", no podia decirle eso. tal vez seria mejor esperar algun tiempo despues de conocerlo.

-si sera mejor esperar-dijo L en un susurro y tratando de sacar estos pensamientos de su cabeza volvió al trabajo.

Tres horas después.

**L miro por la ventana esperando ver la limosina donde vendrían Near y Watari ya era tiempo de que tres horas que pasaron las paso tratando de despejar su mente pero fracaso por que se paso el tiempo pensando que le diría a su hijo.**

**cuando llegara seguramente quisiera saber inmediatamente por que había pedido que venga aqui hasta japon y como ya lo había decidido, la verdad se lo diría con el tiempo no ahora .pero sus pensamientos fueron momentáneamente interrumpidos por los que sus ojos veian:**

**La limosina negra estacionándose en frente del hotel ,poco tiempo después salia de dicha limosina un hombre anciano, L a pesar de la distancia ya que se encontraba en el piso 38 lo reconoció al instante se trataba de Watari a los dos segundo de haber bajado lo siguió una figura completamente blanca y pequeña y aunque L no pasara mucho tiempo con el niño también lo reconoció al instante se trataba de Near. rapidamente entraron al lujoso edificio luego no pudo seguir observando al albino, se sentía extraño nuca había tenido ese sentimiento seria nervios o miedo? Pero miedo a que, el era el gran detective L, el considerado el mejor detective del mundo entero, había resolvido cientos de casos considerados los mas difíciles, se había enfrentado a los peores criminales y asesinos, no debía NO podía sentir nerviosismo o miedo por un pequeño niño de doce años aunque fuera su hijo, luego de esto se sento de su extraña manera en un sillón un poco alejado de la puerta dedicandose a esperar la llegada de Watari a la suite ya que le ordeno que entrara primero, el solo.**

**Y en poco tiempo escucho unos leves golpes en la puerta y a continuacion entro un hombre anciano vestido de un traje elegante y negro, rápidamente cerro la puerta viendo al joven detective sentado en el sillón y acercandose empezó a hablar.**

**-hola L como han ido las cosas durante mi ausencia? -saludo el anciano esperando la respuesta de pelinegro.**

**-bastante bien ,como ha sido el viaje? -pregunto tranquilamente.**

**-estupendo, en **Wammy's House esta todo perfectamente y el viaje de vuelta ha sido muy tranquilo casi no note la presencia Near por que jugaba todo el viaje con sus juguetes.

-el esta afuera ?-pregunto el detective mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca.

**-si le dije que esperara.**

**-sospecha sobre el motivo del viaje ?-pregunto nervioso por la respuesta que le daría Watari aunque no lo demostró .**

**-no creo que sospeche nada , durante el viaje al aeropuerto me pregunto por el motivo pero le dije que tu le dirias cuando llegaramos.**

**-ya veo…mis deducciones fueron correctas-dijo el extravagante detective con su dedo pulgar en la boca.**

**-que deducciones L?-pregunto el inventor con curiosidad.**

**-que Near apenas llegara quisiera saber sobre el motivo de su viaje a japon que es algo logico , me imagino que debe pensar que lo convoque para ayudarme con el caso kira. termino de explicar su deducción el inteligente e intuitivo detective.**

**-es lo mas seguro, y que le diras?.**

**-decidi decirle la verdad con el tiempo es lo mas sensato, tal vez le pueda afectar si se lo digo en este momento-razono el detective.**

**-Te entiendo…pero no creo que a ese niño le afecte algo es tal vez mas frio que tu lo único que le interesa son sus juguetes-dijo Watari recordando cada vez que visitaba a **Wammy's House y Near estaba siempre solo y no parecía afectarle en lo mas minimo.

-hay un treinta porciento de que no lo demuestre pero lo sienta.

-tal vez tengas razón.

- es mejor que lo hagas pasar debe estar hartandose de esperar-dijo con tono neutral aunque le latia el corazón un poco mas rápido.

-esta bien, te deseo suerte L-y con esto se retiro y unos pocos momentos después asomo la cabeza por la puerta un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos mirando el interior pareciendo buscar algo o mejor dicho a alguien.


	5. capitulo 4

**hola de nuevo, les traigo el cap 4 creo que es el mas largo que escribi hasta ahora por fin se encuentran Near y L! les agradesco por los reviews y les pido que me digan si les gusto el cap.**

**no soy dueña ni de death note ni de sus personajes :(**

Capitulo 4:

L poco después de la retirada de Watari pudo notar como una pequeña cabeza con cabellos blancos y alborotados se asomaba por la puerta como esperando permiso para entrar a la habitación o buscando algo , L dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-adelante puedes pasar – dijo amablemente a lo que el niño se adentro a la habitación lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de si .

La habitación donde se encontraban era sumamente gigante iluminada con ventanas grandes con cortinas oscuras. la habitacion donde se encontraba al parecer servia de sala ya que contenía unos grandes sillones de color marron oscuro con una mesita en el medio de ellos la mesita de madera oscura tenia una tetera dos tazitas un recipiente con muchos cubos de azúcar , pastel y muchas otras cosas dulces por el estilo en la suite tambien habia muchas otras puertas y un pasillo.

El albino se encamino tranquilamente hasta llegar enfrente del detective que lo miraba con gran atención.

Por lo que L vei era un niño de estatura promedio para su edad ,con ojos oscuros que se parecían tantos a los suyos y que contrastaba completamente con su pelo, su piel y sus ropas,en realidad se parecia mucho a el era como una version en blanco del el pero de repente noto preocupado que el niño tenia un labio roto y el ojo derecho morado.

-puedes sentarte–dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta que esperaba que lo invitara a sentarse ya cansado de que lo analizara.

El niño se sento con una pierna contra el pecho en el sillón de enfrente de L de modo que quedaban uno enfrente del otro.

Near también miraba con atención al hombre que parecía descuidado con su aspecto. tenia el pelo completamente negro y mucho mas alborotado que el mismo, tambien tenia enormes ojeras al parecer no dormía nada bien, eso si dormía . vestia con unos jeans y una remera de mangas largas blanca y se encontraba descalzo .también noto que se sentaba en cuclillas muy parecida a su forma de sentar.

-que te sucedió? –dijo con tono preocupado señalando su rostro y olvidandose de las presentaciones.

-Mello un chico de Wammy's House me golpeo-dijo como si no importara en lo absoluto.

-por que?-pregunto el preocupado padre pero sin demostrarlo.

-por venir a japon ,al parecer le molesto que usted me convocara y ya que tiene un carácter impulsivo lo hiso- dijo el albino al tiempo que enrollaba su cabello con su dedo.

-ya veo…deberías aprender a defenderte-dijo L pensativo y un poco culpable.

-quisiera saber por que motivo me convoco L-dijo mirando fijo al detective cambiando radicalmente el rumbo de la conversacion.

L rapidamente poso su pulgar a la boca no sabia que decirle todavía ni tampoco se le ocurria asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-veras…como tu eres el principal candidato para ser mi sucesor ya que sacaste el mejor puntaje del examen se me ocurrió que seria bueno conocerte mejor y ponerte algunas pruebas para saber si sirves para el puesto…entiendes?-pregunto terminando la mentira que se le ocurrió.

-que tipos de pruebas?-pregunto rapidamente el albino enrollando un mechon de su cabello interesado por la propuesta pero sin demostrarlo.

-te dare un caso de un asesinato y tendras que resolverlo-dijo terminando con la mentira mientra servia el te' a ambos y llenaba excesivamente de cubos de azúcar el suyo.

-entiendo y cuando me dara un caso?-dijo el albino mientras aceptaba la taza con te' que le ofrecia L.

-le dire a Watari que te de uno mañana cuando ya te allas instalado-contesto a la pregunta de su hijo mientras comia pastel.

-de acuerdo –acepto el joven Near mientras tomaba su te´ sin azúcar ya que no le importaba el sabor de este.

-no te gusta lo dulce?-pregunto L dándose cuenta que no probaba ni una galleta.

-me da lo mismo- dijo el niño mientras observaba con mas detalle la habitación.

Y asi continuaron padre e hijo con el te´ si decir una palabra con un silencio incomodo para L ya que no sabia que preguntarle para conocerlo mejor y romper el hielo. el único sonido era el de su cuchara golpeando el pequeño plato que contenía su pastel mientras Near seguía observando la habitación cuando por fin L termino con los dulces rompió el silencio.

-y que te gusta comer?-pregunto deborando otro pedaso de pastel.

-supongo que lo que me daban en Wammy's House.

pronto vino a la mente de L las imagenes de la comida de Wammy's House que para el era horrible por no tener sabor ni azucar y se sintio nuevamente culpable de dejarlo alli.

-no te puede gustar eso a lo que llaman comida te prometo que aqui podras pedir lo que quieras de acuerdo?.

-supongo-dijo el albino mientras pensaba que la comida no era tan mala.

-debes estar cansado ¿no?-pregunto el detective percatandose del viaje largo que habia echo Near.

el niño solo asintio con la cabeza.

-que te parece si te muestro tu habitación? Tus valijas ya están alli-dijo atrayendo la fría mirada de Near hacia el y tratando de sonar lo mas amigable posible la verdad le era muy dificil socializar con un niño de echo le era dificil con la gente adulta .

Near volvio a asentir con la cabeza quería descansar y dormir un poco el viaje habia sido agotador .L se paro del sillón y le hiso un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, el niño obedeció y se paro también notando que L caminaba encorvado hacia una de las puertas de la sala .L paro delante de una de ellas y la abrió.

-esta es tu habitación me tome la libertad de pedirle a Watari que la decore- dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a ella con el albino.

Near observaba la habitación con detenimiento era totalmente diferente a la de Wammy's House muchísimo mas grande las paredes de un color azul ideal para su edad con tres ventanales gigantes con cortinas azules haciendo juego con las paredes los ventanales ocupaban una pared entera el piso estaba alfombrado de negro también había un gran librero que competía en cantidad de libros con la de Roger de su oficina, en el medio de la habitación se encontraba la cama mas grande que hubiera visto en su vida con cobertores azules, también había una televisión de pantalla plana , un escritorio con computadora ,un enorme armario donde su ropa parecería poca ,una puerta que seguro pertenecía a un baño personal pero lo mejor era que la habitación estaba repleta de juguetes donde quiera que veia había juguetes de todas las clases robots ,puzzles ,figuras de acción, bloques ,todas clases de trenes , autos ,aviones etc.

-Watari tuvo que pedir permiso al hotel pero accedieron espero que te halla gustado tu habitación-dijo L mirando al niño.

-si me gusta, gracias-dijo neutral pero agradecido dedicándole una mirada, nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por el.

-de nada , bueno te dejare desempacar tus cosas si me necesitas mi habitación es la que esta continua a esta y Watari siempre anda por la sala le dire que te llame para la cena, bien?-pregunto a su hijo mientras se rascaba un pie con otro, al ver que el niño asentía se fue de la habitación dejando a Near solo.

Near dejo su ropa en el armario y sus juguetes al lado de los nuevos hubiera jugados con ellos pero estaba muy cansado a si que se fue a su nueva cama luego vio el reloj eran las cinco y media un par de horas de descanso no le vendria mal y se quedo rapidamente dormido.


	6. capitulo 5

**hola queridos lectores les traigo el quinto cap espero que les guste :D**

BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry **pienso revelar eso un poco mas adelante :D y BlueCat-DeathDestiny me alegra que te halla gustado el cap :)**

**death note no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (tristemente)**

capitulo 5:

luego de dejar al albino en su habitacion L se dirigio a la suya que era casi identica a la de Near solo que sus paredes eran blancas y las sabanas y cobertores eran negros.

fue derecho a la computadora que se encontraba en su escritorio tenia que seguir investigando los asesinatos y victimas de Kira despues de media hora tocaron la puerta. "tal vez sea Near que necesita algo" penso el pelinegro.

-adelante-y mirando a la puerta se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataba de Watari.

-L como te a ido con el niño?.

-supongo que bien...le dije que lo llame para que resuelva casos y asi ver si tiene potencial para ser mi sucesor .

-una mentira muy elaborada L-dijo el anciano mientras sonreia al joven detective.

-si,le tienes que dar un caso mañana que sea complicado para que este por un tiempo ocupado de acuerdo?.

-de acuerdo creo que tengo el caso ideal para el,bueno lo ire a preparar- dijo Watari dirigiendose a la puerta.

-ah Watari me olvidaba de preguntarte si Mello recibio un castigo por lo que hizo.

-te refieres a que golpeo a Near?-L asintio con la cabeza-si Roger le saco todo el chocolate por un mes.

-no es castigo suficiente que sea por dos meses de ese modo pensara dos veces antes de golpear a alguien y tambien aprendera en controlar mas sus sentimientos ,de acuerdo?.

-de acuerdo,me retiro-y con esto el anciano abandona la habitacion.

apenas Watari se fue L siguio con su trabajo por dos horas y media mas cuando vio el reloj de su habitacion eran las ocho de la noche decidio que ya habia trabajado lo suficiente y que queria ver que estaba haciendo su hijo y con eso se dirigio a la habitacion del albino, se paro en la puerta recordando que era mala educacion entrar sin tocar primero asi que lo hiso pero no recibio respuesta alguna lo intento dos veces mas pero parecia que nadie se encontraba alli asi que decidio entrar.

al entrar noto que la habitacion estaba a oscuras por eso encendio una lampara que se encontraba al lado de la cama del albino ,cuando la prendio una tenue luz ilumino la cara tan serena y palida de Near que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente ,L lo observo unos minutos le parecia adorable tanto que le daba pena despertarlo queria dejarlo dormir pero era la hora de la cena un niño de su edad debia comer correctamente o algo asi le habia dicho Watari y decidio despertarlo.

-Near despierta-dijo el detective moviendo suavemente el hombro de Near.

el albino abrio sus ojos al instante primero todo era borroso pero a los segundos pudo ver al detective ojeroso viendolo detenidamente luego se reincorporo en la cama viendolo fijo.

-perdon por despertarte Near pero ya es hora de la cena.

-ire en seguida.

-que te parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante?.

la verdad al detective no le agradaba en lo absoluto el salir a la calle pero tal vez a Near le vendria bien aire fresco y quisiera salir ya que siempre tenia que estar encerrado en Wammy's House .

A Near le gustaba menos salir que a L pero si el detective lo invitaba a cenar tenia que decirle que si para no quedar como un maleducado es por eso que acepto la propuesta del pelinegro

-si usted quiere esta bien ire- contesto el albino neutral sin demostrar que no le agradaba la idea.

-bien preparate que en diez minutos salimos y deja de tratarme de usted puedes tutearme.

-esta bien entonces te llamo L?.

-si es mucho mejor que "usted"-con esto L revolvio los cabellos del niño cariñosamente y luego salio de la habitacion.

Near estaba confundido ¿por que L lo trataba con tanto cariño?. no seguramente estaba confundiendo las cosas tal vez era solo amigable y lo trataba igual a otras personas de su entorno, si eso era, solo era amigable por cortesia.

luego de ponerse sus zapatos se dirigio a la sala donde lo esperaban L, con su ropa de siempre solo que con un par de zapatillas blancas y Watari que vestia un traje gris y un saco largo del mismo color, cuando llego a ellos L dijo.

-veo que ya estas listo espero que no te moleste que venga Watari con nosotros.

-no me molesta.

-de acuerdo entonces vamonos.

con eso se dirigieron al ascensor hasta el hall esperaron a la limusina unos dos minutos y empezaron el viaje a un restaurante muy elegante de la ciudad luego de quince minutos ya estaban entrando al lugar.

el restaurante era bastante grande y elegante con muchas mesas con manteles blancos y sillas que hacian juego,las paredes eran de un verde oscuro con varios ventanales con cortinas tambien verdes el piso era de madera y en el techo tenia candelabros que iluminaban el lugar en un rincon se encontraba una pequeña banda de cuerdas que daban musica al sea ese lugar parecia muy exclusivo y caro pero eso a L le tenia sin cuidado, estuvieron unos cinco minutos esperando a que alguien los atendiese hasta que llego un mozo que los miro de arriba a bajo sobre todo al pelinegro hasta que se digno a llevarlos a una mesa casi en el centro del lugar donde L y Near se sentaron tan particularmente como lo hacia cada uno.

-aqui tienen el menu cuando decidan que comer llamenme ,con su permiso-con una pequeña reverencia el mozo se fue.

L miro el menu la mayoria de los platos tenian nombres tan raros que no sabia que ingredientes traian solo queria comer pastel! ademas le irritaba de sobre manera que la gente observara con tanta atencion su mesa el no era ningun animal de zoologico tampoco Watari ni menos Near, ese era unos de los motivos por los cuales no le gustaba salir,decidio seguir con su eleccion e ignorar las miradas curiosas, fue a la parte del menu de los postres decidio elegir un pastel de vainilla con frutillas luego de su eleccion miro a Near que se encontraba delante de tenia su semblante neutral de siempre leyendo el menu.

-ya decidiste que comer Near?-L pregunto.

-si creo que probare la langosta.

-excelente eleccion Near-dijo Watari.

-tu ya decidiste Watari?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-pedire lo mismo que Near y tu seguro pediras un pastel verdad L?.

-me conoces demasiado-sonrio el detective.

Watari llamo al mozo quien tomo sus ordenes y se marcho a la cocina seguro tardaria unos minutos.

-estas nervioso por el caso que te dare mañana Near?.

-no la verdad estoy un poco ancioso.

-de verdad me sorprendes pense que estarias nervioso aunque cuando me dieron mi primer caso tambien estaba un poco ancioso, sabes te pareces a mi en varios aspectos no te parece?-pregunto el detective llevandose el pulgar a la boca.

-en realidad a mi me parece que somos muy diferentes.

-sabia que dirias algo asi.

el niño no contesto no queria seguir hablando en realidad queria comer y largarse de ese lugar es que habia mucha gente para su gusto.

L sabia que era imposible sacarle mas conversacion al albino asi que se dedico a hablar sobre un caso casi resuelto con Watari hasta que llegara la comida luego de un par de minutos llego lo que habian encargado y los tres se dedicaron a comer ,L observaba a Near mientras comia su pastel lo examinaba para ver su reaccion generalmente cuando observaba a alguien asi se enojaba y enfrentaba pero el niño seguia comiendo como si no existiera lo ignoraba por completo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse despues de unos diez minutos Near le dirigio una mirada fria bueno en realidad era la mirada mas fria que habia recibido hasta el momento claramente decia "que me miras?" cualquiera lo hubiera dejado de mirar pero L no era cualquiera entonces empezo una pequeña batalla de miradas con el albino ninguno de los dos se rendia ninguno apartaba la mirada y hubieran seguido asi si no fuera que Watari los interrumpio cansado del espectaculo.

-que les parece si pido la cuenta y nos vamos?-apenas termino la frase recibio una mirada de parte de L y Near.

-si tienes razon ya es tarde mejor ya vamonos-dijo el detective cansado y frustrado por no poder ganarle a su hijo.

Near solo agradecio internamente ya estaba harto del lugar.

luego de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron al hotel L a seguir con el caso Kira, Watari y Near a dormir.


	7. capitulo 6

**hola! mil perdones por la tardanza es que tenia un bloqueo y no se me ocurria nada ademas del cansancio de la escuela ****juro que voy a actualizar mas rapido el proximo cap agradesco a mi lectores que siguen la historia y les dedico este capitulo a todos los que la leen de paso cañaso les pido que me dejen comentarios! sobre si les gusto y como quisieran que siga desde ya gracias y besos a todos. **

capitulo 6:

Near abrio sus ojos grises por el molesto sonido del despertador que se encontraba al lado de su cama. le dirigio la mirada para ver la hora eran las siete y media de la mañana,Watari lo habia programado para esa hora ya que le dijo que tendria que desayunar con L a las ocho y luego le daria su caso que tanto esperaba. la verdad estaba mas ansioso por conocer el caso (cosa que no demostraba) que por desayunar con L. luego de apagar el aparato salio de su comoda cama para dirigirse al baño de la habitación donde se dio una ducha y mas tarde se cepillo los dientes luego volvio a su habitación para ponerse su ropa habitual, ya eran las siete cincuenta como le quedaban diez minutos se dispuso sentarse en el suelo para jugar con sus juguetes cuando pasaron los diez minutos se reincorporo y se dirigio al comedor de la suite con un robot verde en la mano ,llegando pudo ver al pelinegro comiendo pastel inmediatamente L se percato de su presencia le hizo una seña al niño para que se siente a su lado cosa que el albino hizo.

-buenos dias Near dormiste bien?-pregunto el detective interesado.

-buenos dias L,si dormi bien-contesto frio.

-que quieres de desayunar?.

-cualquier cosa esta bien.

-bien entonces elige lo que quieras de la mesa.

La mesa estaba repleta de cosas dulces tanto que alguien normal se empalagaria con solo verla a Near no le apetecia nada pero para no quedar descortes se sirvio un poco de té y pan tostado despues de un momento en silencio L empezo a hablar.

-hoy Watari te dara tu primer caso-menciono solo para ver que decia el niño.

-si estoy al tanto.

-y como te sientes?.

-bien.

L se sentia derrotado enserio que Near era mas frio que un tempano de hielo por mas que intentara no podia tener una conversacion fluida con él era cortante y solo hablaba cuando era extremadamente necesario, la verdad era bastante frustrante pero no podia culparlo por su forma de ser tal vez con el tiempo tomara confianza eso lo animaba bastante pero de pronto la voz del niño llamandolo lo saco de sus pensamientos y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

-que sucede Near?-dijo animadamente.

Near pudo notar como el detective estaba muy concentrado en algo eso no era raro, lo raro fue que se le dibujo una sonrisa cuando lo llamo decidio no prestarle atención.

-solo queria decirte que se te esta derritiendo tu helado-dijo apuntando la mano del detective.

-ah,gracias por avisarme-dijo limpiandose la mano y sintiendose decepsionado y algo tonto.

-no tiene importancia.

-bueno creo que tengo que seguir con mi trabajo no te molesta verdad?.

-por que me tendria que molestar?-dijo con un poco de curiosidad aunque mínima.

-si tienes razon, le dire a Watari que venga.

dicho esto L desaparecio de la vista de Near, al poco tiempo aparecio Watari con unas carpetas.

-toma Near -dijo entregando las carpetas-adentro estan todos los detalles si necesitas algo llamame de acuerdo?.

Near solo asintio la cabeza para luego dirigirse a su habitación dejo las carpetas en el escritorio disponiendose a leerlas. El caso era sobre un asesino en serie que solo mataba mujeres y con armas de fuego el caso en si era relativamente complicado pero para el albino era una pequeña prueba a su inteligencia y astucia si resolvia esté caso iba a demostrar que era digno de ser sucesor de L, iba a demostrar que no era un perdedor con estos pensamientos se puso a trabajar dispuesto a resolver el caso.

* * *

L estaba chequeando unos datos tranquilamente en su habitación ,con él se encontraba Watari sirviéndole bombones y té. hace ya dos horas que Watari le habia dado el caso a Near, la verdad pensaba que tardaría un corto lapso de tiempo para resolverlo por que era muy inteligente ya que la policia no pudo resolverlo decidio que era perfecto para el albino por lo menos lo tendria ocupado por un tiempo.

-cuanto crees que tarde Near en resolver el caso Watari-pregunto mientras llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

-no lo se supongo que pronto.

apenas Watari termino de decir la frase la puerta sonó con unos leves golpes.

-adelante.

inmediatamente entro Near con las carpetas en una mano y con un dedo alrededor de un mechon de pelo.

-necesitas algo Near?-pregunto Watari.

-no,solo queria darte esto-dijo entregandole las carpetas-me tome la libertad de llamar a la policia para entregarles la información sobre el asesino despues de verificar los datos lo arrestaron-dijo tranquilo y neutral.

a Watari se le notaba a leguas que estaba sorprendido mas por nada por sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y L luchaba para no demostrarlo cosa que consiguio,luego de un instante hablo.

-vaya si que eres eficiente Near eso me agrada espero que sigas asi-finalizo la frase con una sonrisa.

-descuida L seguire asi-dijo muy friamente.

y diciendo eso Near se retiro cerrando la puerta detras de si, luego de un breve silencio L lo rompio.

-vaya ese niño si que es extraño-dijo tomando un poco de té.

-como si pudiera ser normal siendo tu hijo-"defendio" Watari a Near.

-creo que tienes razon pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sacado algo de su madre y que no sea tan parecido a mi-termino en un suspiro.

-ya te acostumbraras a su caracter despues de todo yo me acostumbre a ti.

-eso no es un buen consuelo yo no me quiero acostumbrar quiero que sea como cualquier niño de su edad.

-eso es imposible L, es en vano tratar de cambiar a alguien y lo sabes.

lo unico que recibio Watari de respuesta fue otro suspiro de repente se acordo de algo que tenia que mensionarle a el joven detective.

-L mañana vendra el jefe de policia soichiro yagami junto al resto de los agentes.

el pelinegro solo le dirigió una mirada desganada.

Soichiro Yagami


	8. capitulo 7

**hola y mil diculpas por la tardanza es que casi no tenia tiempo y mucho menos inspiración pero lo termine recien asi que se los entrego recien sacado del horno jajaja se que es corto pero justo quedo en la parte mas interesante asi que preferi hacerle pausa y seguir con la trama en el siguiente cap prometo seguir este fic hasta el final este cap es dedicado a todos lo que leen este fic y mucho mas a los que dejan reviews y de paso les pido de rodillas que me dejen comentarios! que es como la energia para seguir.**

capitulo 7:

nuevamente los ojos grises de Near se abrieron luego de haber dormido un poco mas de lo normal. luego de unos momentos dirigio su mirada al reloj ,las diez y media,era extraño que durmiera tanto en realidad no se acordaba la ultima vez que se levanto de la cama tan tarde,pero mas extraño era que Watari (por que estaba seguro que fue Watari)le haya apagado el despertador obviamente no queria que depertara temprano pero por que?,habia recibido la orden de L? lo averiguaria mas tarde ahora tenia que ir al baño a asearse y mas tarde al comedor a desayunar.

* * *

Desayunando en el comedor se encontraba el detective mas excéntrico e inteligente del mundo .estaba con el dedo en la boca por lo tanto estaba muy algunos segundos se habian ido los agentes de la policia japonesa él señor yagami y los demas, hablaron sobre el caso Kira mayormente sobre sus hipotesis luego de declararles sus ideas y de programar la investigacion se fueron. Decidio tomar el dia libre para pasarla con Near ya que en unos dias ni siquiera lo veria seguido por todo el trabajo del caso .pensando en esas cosas no se dio cuenta que una pequeña figura blanca se sentaba enfrente a él solo se percato cuando esté le dedico un "buenos dias" casi inaudible sacandolo asi de su trance.

-buenos dias Near-dijo mientras sacaba el dedo de la boca y se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-note que mi despertador fue desconectado-lo dijo mientras enredaba un mechon de cabello con su dedo y miranddo a L muy fijo-queria saber si fue una orden tuya.

_vaya que es directo._

inmediatamente el dedo de L volvio a su boca-mm...si le pedi a Watari que lo desconectara para duermas mejor eh notado que duermes poco-mintio.

-pues por favor no lo hagas me gusta despertarme temprano.

-de acuerdo...sabes me gustaria pasear con vos hoy, quieres Near ?.

En ese instante paso por la mente de Near la fea experiencia de la cena en ese restaurante no le gustaba estar rodeado de mucha gente y ese fue un momento incomodo que no queria repetir pero que le diria que no? estaba seguro que cada niño de Wammy's House diria si sin pensarlo asi que prefirio aguantarse las ganas de negarse por que luego tal vez se arrepentiría.

-si me gustaria-mintio-pero puedo pedirte un favor L.

L estaba intrigado cosa que demostro inclinandose hacia Near -lo que quieras dime.

-que no vallamos a un lugar donde halla mucha gente.

-me lo pones dificil en Japon todos los lugares están llenos pero haré un intento ve a alistarte mientras yo trato de arreglarlo si?.

-si no puedes no importa L cualquier lugar esta bien.

L solo le respondió con una sonrisa,a lo que Near se fue a su habitación.

luego de pensar y pensar (siempre con el dedo en la boca) el detective llego a la conclusión de que no había lugar vació en la ciudad o por lo menos con poca gente,pero de pronto se dio cuenta que era miércoles o sea día laboral y de escuela "_el centro comercial tiene que estar vació"_pensó convencido de llevar a Naer a ese lugar seguramente vacio para él.

se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de el cuarto de su hijo, apenas el niño salio lo agarro de la muñeca llevándolo casi a rastras hasta el acensor estaba entusiasmado con salir solo con Near (ya que decidió no llevar a Watari esta vez) por primera vez como un padre e hijo normal que se dejo guiar por su entusiasmo que no se fijo en sus actos pues el no actuaba así,ya en el acensor Near hablo.

-L no hacia falta arrastrarme hasta aquí se perfectamente caminar solo-menciono liberándose del agarre de L.

-la verdad lo siento Near-dijo apenado.

cuando la puerta del acensor se abrió se dirigieron a la limusina negra de L,el pelinegro le dijo al chófer a donde dirigirse,cosa que Near no pudo escuchar ya que lo dijo en voz muy baja.

en el camino al centro comercial el silencio se hizo presente hasta que L se dio cuenta de algo importante:su identidad.

-Near te pido un favor cuando haya gente desconocida alrededor te pido que me llames Ryuzaki entiendes?.

-si lo entiendo ya que no quieres que se enteren de que eres el detective L-finalizo tranquilamente viendo por la ventanilla.

-eres un chico listo...-dedicándole una sonrisa esperando respuesta ya que esta no llego continuo-Watari me dijo que continuas haciendo tu trabajo muy eficientemente.

-yo no soy eficiente los casos son muy sencillos-dijo pausadamente con la mirada fija en la ventanilla.

al adicto al dulce le llamo la atención su comentario era claramente una señal de baja autoestima o mucha exigencia así mismo-eso no es verdad no cualquier persona puede resolverlos.

-cualquier persona en _Wammy's House_ si-contraataco neutralmente ahora apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio pero con la mirada hacia la calle.

con ese comentario ahora todo le quedaba claro a Elle Lawliet ,Near claramente se auto exigía para ser su sucesor y superar a todos los demás candidatos de _Wammy's House,_ todavía recordaba esa frustración constante de su niñez del ser él mejor,de las rivalidades,de la envidia de sus compañeros,de esa carrera que parecía no terminar ,tal vez esa era la razón de la actitud de su hijo uno no podía ser uno mismo en esa situación simplemente por que ser uno mismo era un obstáculo en su camino de ser él mejor ,de ser el siguiente L.

y en ese momento se sintió mas culpable que nunca en haber dejado que Near se crié en _Wammy's House_ y no haberlo echo él mismo, sintió que le había marcado el destino y no lo podría recuperar de esa frialdad, aunque no había nada que recuperar ya que Near siempre había sido así frio y sin sentimientos,no había otro Near y eso le dolía bastante.

y de pronto de lo mas profundo de su corazón salio la necesidad de disculparse con él por el daño que le había echo aunque Near ni siquiera lo supiera -lo siento mucho Near-musito claramente con culpa en su voz.

Near al escuchar estas palabras despego su cabeza de la ventanilla para ver a los ojos a L leyó en ellos mucha culpa cosa que lo desconcertaba bastante no tenia ni la mas remota idea del por que se disculpaba.

-no entiendo por que me pides disculpas si no me has echo nada.

* * *

**si les gusto dejen comentarios! mientras mas dejen mas rapido subo el otro!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**hola! quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia gracias! en este cap trabaje mucho para que quedara bien espero que les agrade y háganme saber si les gusto, también quiero decir que no soy dueña de death note ni de sus personajes aunque eso es obvio jajaja no los entretengo mas ahora si el cap numero ocho!.**

capitulo 8:

-no entiendo por que me pides disculpas si no me has echo nada.

al escuchar estas palabras L volvió en si, había dejado que la culpa lo cegara y dijera cosas sin pensar ahora que le diría? no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad todavía no deducía su reacción ,no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber .se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, cuando estaba a punto de decir la primera cosa que se le ocurriera noto que la limusina se detuvo y el chófer anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino:el centro comercial."_salvado por la campana"_suspiro internamente el detective.

-ya oíste Near llegamos.

Near no era tonto todo lo contrario primero L le pedía disculpas cuando él le preguntaba el por que no respondía por varios segundos para después cambiar radicalmente de tema.

era oficial algo le ocultaba y al parecer algo que le afectaba directa o indirectamente, estaba decidido en saber que cosa,lo descubriría "_va hacer como un caso pero mucho mas interesante" _después de todo no todos los días se podía investigar al mejor detective del mundo_._

luego de pensar en eso saco su fría y acosadora vista de L para dirigirla nuevamente a la ventanilla el lugar era un gran centro comercial de por lo menos cuatro pisos muy moderno "_genial (sarcásticamente) un centro comercial lleno de gente"._

Como si leyera sus pensamientos L dijo-no te preocupes estoy seguro de que esta vació ya que hoy es miércoles-Near no dijo nada solo se limito a bajar de la limusina para esperar a L que le daba instrucciones al chófer luego de que este terminara entraron juntos al enorme establecimiento que no estaba lleno, desbordaba de gente en todos sus cuatro pisos.

-que no me preocupe eh.

L ignoro el comentario ácido y sarcástico ,decidió agarrar de la mano a Near para no perderlo en ese mar de gente,Near no tuvo opción de negarse luego de caminar juntos unos metros L se arrodillo frente al albino.

-bueno ahora que estamos aquí no podemos irnos ya que el chófer volverá en un par de horas y no traje mi celular pero todavía podemos ver las tiendas que te parece?.

-no tengo opción o si?-tras este comentario L se paro y reanudaron la marcha la mayoría de las personas eran señoras con muchísimas bolsas de tiendas conocidas, si ellas no las llevaban se los llevaba sus maridos que tenían cara de agotamiento, algunas familias con hijos malcriados que lloraban por todo, otros eran parejas jóvenes de novios que no se separaban un centímetro algo que le daba repugnancia a Near cosa que L noto.

-no te agradan los enamorados Near?-pregunto al tiempo que lo miraba y seguían caminando.

-no mucho-contesto mirando al frente.

-por que? algún día te enamoraras de una linda chica y si tienes suerte ella de ti ,se casaran y tendrán hijos, es lo mas probable.

-pues lo dudo bastante ademas tu por lo que note no tienes novia y menos hijos por que yo tendría que tenerlos Ryuzaki?.

-es verdad no tengo novia pero tuve y fui muy feliz Near y tampoco tuve hijo**s** pero eso no significa que tengas que seguir mis pasos tu puedes seguir tu propio camino.

-seguir mi propio camino? eso va contra todo lo que he vivido en wammy's house yo y todos los niños que vivimos ahí estudiamos,competimos ,respiramos y vivimos con la esperanza de ser algún dia tu sucesor, no hay otro camino Ryusaki.

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo con pesar ya que Near estaba en lo correcto-pero que harás si no te elijo ,si elijo a alguien mas?.

-por el momento me concentro en que me elijas si no lo haces me fijare en ese momento.

-quiero decir a que te dedicaras si no lo hago? que otra cosa te gustaría ser?.

-nunca lo eh pensado ni me importa por ahora- dijo sentenciando el final de la conversación.

habrán pasado media hora desde que no cruzaron palabras cuando L hablo.

-cualquier cosa que quieras pídela ,sabes?.

-no quiero nada.

-dices eso por que todavía no fuimos a la jugueteria-tras el silencio de Near continuo-de lo poco que te conozco se que la gran parte de tu tiempo la pasas armando torres y edificios de cartas o dados ,armando rompecabezas jugando con robots...

-no hace falta observarme mucho para saber eso si quieres hablar de cosas obvias yo puedo decir que nunca pruebas algo salado o amargo.

-estas en lo cierto,otra cosa obvia de ti Near es que enredas un mechón de cabello cuando piensas.

-como cuando tu Ryuzaki llevas tu dedo a la boca-esto se había convertido en una guerra de conocimiento del uno al otro.

-también te viste igual todo los días y te sientas raro.

-igual que tu.

-te diste cuenta en que nos parecemos mucho?.

el detective menor se limito a contestar con un si.

luego de ver vidrieras por un tiempo mas (cosa inútil pues es obvio que a ninguno de ellos dos les interesa la moda)L llevo de la mano a Near hasta una cafetería bastante grande donde el mostrador estaba lleno de pasteles ,muffins ,galletas de todo tipo ,tartas y otras cosas.

-ahora vuelvo Near voy a ordenar necesito azucar -luego de decir eso se fue hasta el mostrador dejando a el albino sentado en una mesa.

-hola! que desea ordenar?-pregunto con una sonrisa exagerada la cajera.

-quiero un té con un pastel de frutillas,dos de chocolate ,uno de vainilla,unos bombones,una caja de galletas de chocolate y unos muffins para llevar-termino por fin con su pedido.

-desea algo mas señor?-pregunto un poco aturdida por todo lo que ordeno el pelinegro.

-me olvidaba de Near-se dijo asi mismo girando en dirección para ver al lugar donde había dejado a Near.

grande fue su sorpresa cuando no se encontraba el niño en el lugar donde lo había dejado ni se lo veía a los alrededores rápidamente se giro hacia la cajera.

-no vio donde se fue un pequeño niño de ropa y pelo blanco?-pregunto un poco nervioso.

-lo lamento señor no lo vi.

estas palabras lo pusieron mas nervioso y se dispuso a recorrer la cafetería.

-cancele la orden

no se detuvo a escuchar a la cajera apresurado reviso por todas las mesas del lugar no había caso, ni rastros de su hijo el nerviosismo se estaba transformando en desesperación cada segundo que pasaba parecía una hora para el detective se arrepentía mucho de no haber llevado a Watari consigo para vigilar a Near,nunca estuvo tan preocupado no podía pensar claro, solo quería que apareciera.

-Ryuzaki ya encargaste?-pregunto una voz a su espalda ,se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver al niño parado tranquilamente ignorando todo el sufrimiento que le hizo sentir por esos momentos de desesperación,en un instante estaba arrodillado frente a él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-donde estabas Near?-pregunto siguiendo aun con el abrazo y con tono un poco alterado.

-solo fui al baño-contesto confundido por la reacción del pelinegro.

se separo un poco de él -por que tardaste tanto?-con tono mas tranquilo.

-solo tarde dos minutos como mucho tres ,la verdad no se que es lo grave.

-lo grave es que casi me da un infarto tienes que avisarme donde vas-suspiro y puso sus manos en los hombros del niño.

-se puede saber por que?-pregunto un poco impaciente y desafiante.

-por que en estos momentos estas bajo mi tutela y soy responsable de ti.

antes de que Near pudiera reponderle la cajera los interrumpio.

-que suerte señor! pudo encontrar a su hijo.

este comentario los tomo por sorpresa a ambos y antes de que L pudiera responderle Near hablo.

-pues para su información yo no tengo padres -sentencio obviamente enojado fulminándola con la mirada al tiempo que se sacaba las manos de L de los hombros con brusquedad.

-lo lamento mucho es que lo parecían-dijo apenada retirándose.

-tanto te desagrada que nos confundan como padre e hijo?.

-quiero irme de aquí-parecía una orden mas que una petición.

* * *

**por favor dejen comentarios!**


	10. capitulo 9

**hola! cuanto tiempo antes de que me maten dejen disculparme por mi retraso para reponerlo este es el cap mas largo y emotivo de todos! quiero dedicárselos a todos los que leen mis historia y deja reviews que como dije antes es como la energia para seguir en el proximo cap se descubre la verdad por ende falta poco para el final :( pero prometo que va hacer un gran final tal vez en el proximo cap o en dos no se depende de lo que digan creo que no**** me olvido de nada sin mas lean tranquilamente. **

capitulo 9:

después de escuchar el pedido-orden de Near, L se resigno a tomar un taxi para llegar mas rápido al hotel ,mientras el chico de cabello blanco parecía molesto y frustrado mirando hacia la ventanilla, en el auto había un aire tenso que hasta el taxista sufría haciendo que solo se limite a conducir.

aunque L parecía tranquilo como siempre nunca estuvo tan triste como ahora, bueno en realidad solo hubo una vez donde estuvo mas depresivo que ese momento algo que no quería recordar,un momento que quería borrar.

la verdad es que sabia que la idea de que fuera su hijo tal vez no le agradaría a Near ,pero al parecer detestaba la idea era eso o tal vez el recuerdo de su pasado, era un niño sin aparentes sentimientos pero los tenia, lastima que eran sentimientos de aparente rencor y dolor.

estaba consciente de que si le revelara la verdad todos esos sentimientos negativos se dirigirían hacia él y también sabia que el niño tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, cosa que le dolía .giro su vista hacia su hijo que enredaba con su dedo un mechón de cabello aunque ahora tenia una mirada perdida en la nada seguro estaba recordando algo pero no sabia que, decidió meterse en sus propios pensamientos, ya no estaba seguro de contarle a Near que era su hijo ,pero no podía seguir ocultándolo,seguir con una vida de mentiras aunque decir la verdad significara ser odiado por la persona mas importante para él. tendría que hacer un sacrificio pero valdría la pena? es decir eso ayudaría a Near? , mejoraría su vida y su actitud? no,posiblemente lo dañaría,se sentiría despreciado,abandonado,traicionado y engañado,pero en el fondo L sabia que Near ya se encontraba y sentia de esa manera,en verdad no sabia que hacer necesitaba consultarlo con alguien y quien mas que la persona mas confiable para él : Watari.

el taxi se detuvo al frente del lujoso hotel,ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo, después de haber pagado al taxista L se giro hacia Near que se encontraba unos seis pasos adelante caminando hacia la puerta, apuro el paso para alcanzarlo.

-tienes que esperarme Near.

-creo que soy capaz de caminar hasta la puerta solo.

-se que eres capaz pero...-fue interrumpido por near quien detuvo el paso para mirarlo a los ojos.

-escucha L estoy harto de que me trates como a un niño estúpido que no sabe ni siquiera andar solo ,deja de hacerlo.

-Near se que no eres estúpido pero sigues siendo un niño,ademas es mi deber cuidarte.

-no,no es tu deber entiende tu no eres mi padre ni nada parecido ya déjame en paz!.

luego de gritar esto el albino le dio la espalda para irse por el ascensor bastante molesto,L solo se quedo sorprendido en el medio del hall no le importaba la gente que lo observaba incrédula por la escena que acababa de suceder ,le importaba su hijo, de verdad era tan asfixiante con Near? o el niño estaba de mal humor y se desquito con él? largo un gran suspiro para luego encaminarse al ascensor.

en cuestión de segundos estaba en la puerta de su suite, giro la llave con las puntas de los dedos casi sin querer entrar ,tomando fuerzas y largando otro suspiro resignado, entro. apenas lo hizo se encontró con Watari sirviendo té, el anciano al verlo le dedico una sonrisa.

-L quieres té?.

-ahora no Watari, sabes donde esta Near ?-pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-si, se encuentra en su habitación-sus predicciones fueron correctas se disponía a ir hacia allí pero Watari siguió hablando-la verdad parecía muy molesto apenas abrí la puerta entro sin saludarme y se encerró ahí ,¿que sucedió para que se enfadara así?-pregunto ignorando todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-sucedieron demasiadas cosas Watari-contesto con tono cansado- te las explicare cuando termine de hablar con Near.

apenas termino de hablar se encamino hacia la puerta de Near pudo escuchar un "de acuerdo" por parte de Watari sonaba extrañado cosa que le parecía muy comprensible. cuando llego a su destino toco suavemente la puerta, espero unos segundos pero nadie le contesto no le importo demasiado ya que abrió la puerta lentamente para asomarse al interior de la habitación que estaba bien iluminada, busco con la mirada al niño de cabellos blancos, ahí estaba en el centro de la enorme habitacion sentado con una rodilla contra el pecho en el suelo, al parecer ojeaba un libro bastante grande,se acerco lentamente hacia él cuando se detuvo al llegar frente al albino.

Near nisiquiera le había dirigido la mirada aunque se percato de su presencia apenas toco la puerta, parecía muy concentrado en el libro como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. la realidad era que sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa,en sus memorias. desde que esa inútil cajera había dicho eso sobre que L era su padre no dejaba de recordar que no tenia a nadie,que era huérfano,que estaba siempre solo aunque se encontraba consiente todo el tiempo de eso igualmente le molestaba, todos esos años solo habían dejado una marca imposible de borrar aprendió a no demostrar que dolía la soledad a poner siempre una expresión neutral y despreocupada ,era lo mas conveniente para no salir herido y con el tiempo no sintió mas dolor,no sintió emocionalmente nada mas,y ahora después de tanto tiempo reapareció su naturaleza humana , reapareció una expresión, la de molestia y confusión.

confusión por no saber el por que de su molestia hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su origen osea en sus padres ,la verdad no le importaba le era suficiente el saber que habían muerto como se lo dijo el mismo Roger, para el no era necesario saber mas ¿para que?. la molestia ya se había ido para dar lugar al remordimiento por que sabia que se había comportado como un maleducado y caprichoso con L ,él no tenia la culpa de sus desequilibrios emocionales decidió disculparse al tiempo que L se ponía de cuclillas frente a él pero siguió viendo el libro.

cuando L estaba por hablar Near se le adelanto.

-lo siento-soltó en susurro como si no fuera importante sin todavía verlo a la cara.

L se sorprendió ante esta declaración no se lo esperaba,cuando estaba por preguntar el por que Near volvió hablar.

-me comporte mal.

hubo un momento de silencio donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que Near hacia al pasar las hojas, al tiempo que L pensaba en que decirle.

-lo entiendo estabas enojado cierto?-espero una respuesta pero lo único que recibió fue silencio-lo que quiero saber es por que?.

luego de unos segundos el albino dijo en un susurro-no lo se...tan solo sentí molestia.

-tal vez tenga algo que ver con tu pasado,tal vez con tus padres.

al escuchar eso Near levanto la mirada como un acto de inconsciencia y autoreflejo sin querer hacerlo pero igual permaneció callado.

-es por eso verdad?.

-no es por eso-negó el albino.

-entonces por que levantaste la mirada cuando lo mencione?.

Near estaba acorralado ya no podía negar mas aunque no sabia el por que, la razón de su enojo había sido por sus padres bajo nuevamente la mirada esta vez al piso sin saber que decir.

-que sabes de tus padres Near?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad para ver su reacción.

-lo único que se es que han muerto-contesto fríamente.

a L se le oprimió el corazón quería decirle que uno de sus padres no murió que estaba frente a él pero se contuvo el no era de las personas impulsivas tenia que pensarlo mejor pero se permitió a hablar de la madre del albino.

-sabes yo conocí a tu madre-esas palabras conmocionaron a Near quien levanto rápidamente la cabeza casi sin creer lo que había escuchado.

quería preguntar tantas cosas pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió era tan difícil negar algo durante tanto tiempo para luego volver a exponerse a sufrir de nuevo ,para su mala o buena suerte L continuo.

-se llamaba kate River ella era una persona maravillosa Near siempre alegre y sonriendo era escritora amaba escribir lo hacia todo el tiempo, también era muy hermosa de ojos como los tuyos grises pero mas claros eran verdaderamente hipnotizantes cuando los veías olvidabas tus problemas ,tenia la piel muy pálida pero la mayoría de las veces sus mejillas estaban coloradas, era demasiado vergonzosa,su cabello estaba siempre suelto era ondulado, largo y castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura y siempre que podía iba descalza con algún vestido holgado de color claro odiaba lo oscuro también amaba las flores siempre tenia olor a flores era muy divertida siempre te hacia reír cuando estabas mal y tu inteligencia en parte es por ella pero lo que mas me gustaba de ella es que te amaba con todo su corazón -termino de relatar una mínima parte de todo lo que tenia para contar y recordando esa hermosa mujer que lo había enamorado para siempre.

la cabeza de Near funcionaba a mil por hora tratando de imaginarse a su madre, ignoro ese algo que le impedía preguntar para dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

-como la conocias?.

-ella se crió conmigo en wammy's house .

-osea que ella también era huérfana-dijo mas para si mismo que para L.

-si.

-que libros escribia?.

-le encantaba escribir romance y fatansia tengo todos sus libros si quieres te los puedo regalar.

-si me gustaría.

-sabes mi libro favorito es uno que escribió ella el protagonista se llamaba Nate como tu ,dijo que asi te imaginaba de grande por eso eligio ese nombre para ti.

-sera el primero que lea -pronuncio con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en los labios-me parezco a lo que se imagino?.

-creo que sera mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo- dijo dándole otra sonrisa sincera.

la sonrisa de Near creció pero de pronto desapareció al cruzarse por su mente una pregunta, L lo noto haciendo que también expresara seriedad.

-L...como murió?.

a L le dolió el recordar como sucedió la muerte de el amor de su vida con gran esfuerzo respondió la pregunta de su hijo-cuando estabas por nacer el parto se complico bastante solo podía sobrevivir uno de los dos y ella eligió que fueras tu.

Near sintio un gran vacio en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

-entonces murio por mi culpa.

-no digas estupideces Near tu no tienes la culpa de nada ,son cosas que el destino decide-retruco convencido y al mismo tiempo triste.

las palabras convencidas de L lo tranquilizaron un poco y el nudo desapareció pero el vacio no.

-cuantos años tenia?.

-era muy joven tenia veinte años.

luego de decir eso ambos se hundieron en un silencio donde pensaban sobre la conversación vivida Near necesitaba eso hace mucho tiempo una idea fugas cruso su mente y no dudo en sacársela de encima,era otra cosa que lo consumía.

-L conociste a mi padre?.

* * *

**que les parecio estuvo bien mal regular? dejen comentarios!**


	11. capitulo 10

**hola chicas! si ya se me deben decir caradura por subir el ultimo cap tan tarde después de decir que iba a estar pronto y también muchas si no fueron todas pensaron que abandone la historia pero lo que paso es que me costo tanto encontrarle rumbo al final e igualmente no se acerca a lo que quería para esta historia por que es especial es mi primera historia nunca la voy a olvidar ni tampoco a ustedes mis lectoras.**

**este cap va dedicado especialmente a vos por leer y mil perdones si no te gusta.**

capitulo 10:

-L... ¿conociste a mi padre?.

los ojos oscuros y ojerosos de Elle lawliet se abrieron mas de lo normal por la sorpresa ,aunque se tuvo que haber esperado esa pregunta, no lo hizo.

su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal se recriminaba mentalmente por no pensar todo minuciosamente ¿y así se consideraba el mejor detective del mundo? ,aunque no se arrepentía de hablar sobre la madre del albino,sabia que Near lo necesitaba y que le hizo mucho bien pero tenia ganas de golpearse y mas aun viendo la mirada de Near que tenia un brillo de esperanza ,de anhelo por la respuesta a su pregunta. vio sus dos opciones o decirle "tu padre soy yo" soportando asi la reacción que todavía no suponía cual seria pero poniéndole fin a todo eso o sino decirle un simple y cobarde "no" que sabia seria una solución momentánea pero que después complicaría todo,en definitiva no sabia que hacer.

-¿lo conociste L?-dijo con un tono esperanzado y un poco impaciente pero sin mostrar irritación.

-no-las palabras salieron de sus labios lentamente, escapando en un susurro ,ni siquiera lo pensó al parecer su subconsciente era muy cobarde .al ver bajar la cabeza de Near con la mirada oculta detrás de su cabello se arrepintió pero no podía volver atrás, no por el momento.

-ah...ya veo-la voz de Near sonaba como siempre apagada ,neutral,fria y sin sentimientos pero L sabia que eso era solo una en realidad se encontraba tan desilusionado como él que se sentia culpable.

el pelinegro quería consolarlo de alguna manera pero era tan principiante en eso de consolar que no supo como, simplemente se paro lentamente para dedicarle algunas palabras a su hijo-mejor te dejo solo ,llámame si me necesitas-Near no contesto como de costumbre tan solo se quedo ahí en el medio de la habitación como lo había encontrado cuando entro pero solo que la atmósfera ahora era mas pesada que antes.

Near pensaba en tantas cosas como su cabeza se lo permitía al mismo tiempo en el cual L cerraba lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

apenas el pelinegro salio de la habitación apoyo la espalda en la puerta y automáticamente, en modo involuntario aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían para después exhalarlo en un largo suspiro. si que había sido difícil esa conversación y ni siquiera le había dicho la verdad!.tan solo quería llenarse de azúcar y no pensar en nada por un largo rato pero sus deseos fueron truncadas por Watari quien hizo acto de presencia con una mirada que decía todo pero igualmente decidió aclararlo en palabras.

-he sido paciente Ryuzaki,ahora quiero que me digas que sucedio.

-de acuerdo Watari pero no aquí, mejor en mi habitación -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su destino-pero lleva algo dulce-aclaro.

Watari no dijo nada solo se dedico a cumplir la orden de L llenando una bandeja con todo lo que contuviera azúcar en la cocina para luego ir al cuarto del detective. ya en el lugar ambos se sentaron en unos sillones de ahí y comenzó la charla que prometía ser seria.

-y bien ¿no piensas decirme que paso con Near?-Watari aveces usaba un tono autoritario muy sutil en sus palabras cuando hablaba con L. tono que L sabia en este momento usaba.

-pues veras en el centro comercial una cajera dedujo que yo era el padre de Near cosa que lo enfado exigiéndome venir aquí; mas tarde dije algo que lo molesto tanto al punto de gritarme en el medio del hall cuando entre a su cuarto para hablar me pidió disculpas, después termine hablando de su madre diciéndole que la conocí pero también me pregunto si conocí a su padre-Watari quien escucho el relato de L con mucha atención interrumpió en ese momento.

-¿y que le respondiste? ¿le dijiste la verdad?.

-a eso iba Watari, al final mi subconsciente me traiciono y dije que no por ende no le dije la verdad-dijo terminando la explicación del asunto.

Watari lo observo por unos segundos para después tomar un sorbo de su té.

-¿ y que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto.

-no lo se, pensé que me darías algun consejo de que hacer.

-siempre te eh aconsejado pero la verdad no se que decirte nunca estuve en una situación parecida.

-eso no es de gran ayuda Watari.

-lo siento Ryuzaki,pero piensa en primer lugar ¿por que trajiste a Near aquí?.

-para conocerlo y pasar tiempo con él.

-no Ryuzaki,el motivo principal.

-pues...para contarle que soy su padre-admitió.

-¿y entonces por que no lo haces?.

-por que no se como lo tomara si bien o mal.

-y nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices... piénsalo es tu decisión ,se que harás lo correcto,siempre lo haces-al terminar de hablar se levanto del asiento y tomo la fuente ya vacía para desaparecer de la habitación dejando a L solo con sus pensamientos.

Elle lawliet estiro con cansancio el cuello sobre el respaldo del sillón observando el techo, las palabras de Watari lo animaron un poco, pero solo un poco. le gustaba la idea de pensar que haría lo correcto pero esa posibilidad le parecía tan lejana ,durante quince minutos pensó y pensó le dio vuelta al asunto tanto que le estaba por explotar la cabeza pero sirvió para decidirse,lo haría,estaba decidido,le diría la verdad a Near.

con mucha determinación se levanto del sillón y salio por la puerta mas rápido de lo normal tal vez temiendo retractarse si tardaba demasiado.

* * *

Near todavía estaba en shock no lo podía creer.

_flashback._

_el peliblanco estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación hace poco L había desaparecido por la puerta._

_ ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente es el haber descubierto una parte de su pasado,se sentía...¿feliz?, ni el mismo lo podía decir ya que nunca experimento esa sensación lo que si estaba seguro era que estaba emocionado. al parecer había tenido una madre increíble ,aunque nunca se imaginaba en como era no podía negar que en un momento no se pregunto si lo quiso pero al parecer lo hizo y mucho , eso le agradaba._

_entonces pensó en todo lo que le dijo L,en su aspecto,en su inteligencia ,en que se había criado en wammy's house como él,en su trabajo y recordó que L le regalaría los libros que escribió su madre,sin pensarlo mucho se levanto lentamente del suelo para ir en busca del pelinegro a pedirle dichos libros._

_salio de su cuarto reviso por casi toda la suite pero no encontró ni a Watari pero no se fijo en el cuarto de L .cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escucho involuntariamente algo que lo hizo detener._

_-lo siento Ryuzaki,pero piensa en primer lugar ¿por que trajiste a Near aquí?._

_bueno Near no era para nada chismoso o metiche pero escuchar su nombre lo paro en seco ¿acaso había otro motivo por el cual L lo convoco? ¿no era solo para resolver casos? sus ansias de saber hizo que acercara mas la oreja contra la puerta._

_-para conocerlo y pasar tiempo con él._

_eso le pareció un poco raro,para que conocerlo a él un niño mas de wammy's house ¿porque no a otro?._

_-no Ryuzaki,el motivo principal._

_ok si antes estaba intrigado ahora mas ¿a que se refería con eso de el motivo principal? ¿acaso no era el probarlo para saber si merecía ser el sucesor de L? siguió escuchando mas atento que nunca._

_ -pues...para contarle que soy su padre._

_Near habrio los ojos mas que nunca y de pronto sus oídos dejaron de escuchar y en su mente solo se repetía "no puede ser" luego de un par de segundos en shock reacciono y pudo escuchar que Watari estaba por salir, corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación para no ser descubierto y lo logro apenas._

_ya dentro de ella cerro la puerta detrás de si apoyo la espalda contra ella y se dejo caer hasta el piso para sentarse,su mente estaba por colapsar -no puede ser-dijo en un susurro,empezó a analizar todo ,desde el día en que llego a japon , ahora todo encajaba el por que era tan atento con él y su preocupación ,pero ¿por que le había mentido toda su vida?, ¿por que lo abandono en wammy's house? ,¿por que lo había despreciado de esa manera y por que ahora después de tanto tiempo le quería contar que era su padre? ._

_su semblante era como siempre, daba la apariencia de estar tranquilo pero la furia y el rencor se encontraba dentro de él, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza._

_se prometió que nunca mas iba a ser engañado de nuevo ,estaba harto de eso._

_fin del flashback._

Near no quería estar ni un segundo mas en ese lugar,no lo podía aguantar, empezó a hacer sus maletas solo se llevaría un poco de ropa no tena ánimos de llevar juguetes, en realidad no tenia ánimos de nada, pero ¿a donde iría ? esa preocupación se esfumo rápido era mas que obvio que a Inglaterra en wammy's house no le gustaba ese lugar pero era lo mas parecido que tenia a un hogar.

de pronto se escucho unos golpes en la puerta,la rabia volvió a él,tenia tantas ganas de sacarle en cara a L todo lo que tenia guardado en su corazón pero prefirió no hacerlo haría como que no escucho nada por que quería olvidar esta situación lo mas rápido posible era mejor guardarse todo y aparentar que nada iría de allí y nunca mas lo vería ese era su plan.

siguió guardando su ropa ignorando a L quien ya había entrado.

L estaba a punto de decirle el por que se encontraba ahí cuando noto lo que hacia el albino.

-¿que haces Near?-pregunto curioso.

Near siguió con lo suyo sin dignarse a mirarlo pero igualmente le contesto.

-empacando-su tono era como siempre.

-¿para?.

-para volver a wammy's house.

L lo miro con atención analizando lo que dijo.

-¿por que quieres volver?.

-simplemente por que extraño a wammy's house-mintió.

-sabes...no te creo.

Near se giro y lo miro con sus grises y fríos ojos a los de él.

-no me importa si me crees o no.

-lo se, si te quieres ir esta bien,le diré a Watari que te lleve al aeropuerto.

Near se volvió a girar y siguio guardando sus ropas completamente blancas cuando escucho la puerta siendo cerrada.

* * *

L no entendía que le sucedía a su hijo ¿acaso hizo algo malo? no lo creía. empezaba a creer que era bipolar.

se sentía triste la oportunidad de hablar sobre el asunto que le carcomía el alma desde que Near nació se había perdido ,y ahora se iba casi sin razón,lo perdería nuevamente.

fue en busca de Watari.

-Watari lleva a Near al aeropuerto.

-¿como? ,¿que sucedió?-pregunto desorientado.

-te lo explico mas tarde ¿si? estoy cansado me voy a dormir .

-¿tu dormir?.

-si lo se es raro pero lo necesito- se encamino a su cuarto dándole la espalda al anciano.

-¿no te vas a despedir?.

aunque el detective se detuvo un segundo no respondió nada solo siguió su camino Watari no volvió a insistir.

L se tumbo boca a bajo en su enorme cama. se sentía tan cansado solo quería cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos y no volver a pensar nunca, lentamente se quedo dormido era su escapatoria a todos sus problemas por lo menos por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

la habitación ya se encontraba a oscuras , en la enorme cama un joven abría lentamente sus ojos negros parpadeando varias veces para después ver el reloj despertador digital. las ocho y media,ya hace dos horas se había dormido ,su mente todavía no estaba despabilada se tumbo boca arriba mirando el techo con los brazos extendidos ,tardo varios segundos en recordar en Near y su ida a Wammy's House al parecer su mente quería bloquear ese recuerdo, un sentimiento de tristeza y furia se mezclo en él no se creía para nada que Near extrañara el orfanato ese niño era incapaz de sentir algo. no podía dejarlo ir sin por lo menos le de explicaciones coherentes al respecto era lo único que quería.

se dio prisa en levantarse tenia pocas posibilidades de llegar a tiempo pero definitivamente lo intentaría, llamo al celular de Watari mientras corría hacia el ascensor .

-_hola habla Watari._

_-Watari soy yo L ,¿Near ya subio al avion?._

_-arriba en diez minutos ¿por- _la llamada se interrumpió abruptamente.

_maldición se acabo la batería,por lo menos se que me quedan diez minutos pero con tan poco tiempo no llegare en auto, bien usare el plan b._

L marco el ultimo piso del edificio al estar apurado el tiempo en el ascensor parecía el doble pero finalmente llego a la azotea frente a él estaba su helicóptero el saber pilotear era bastante útil en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Near observaba la enorme sala de espera del aeropuerto no había gran cosa que ver estaba aburrido y no tenia juguetes a la mano así que opto por ver los aviones, que despegaban y aterrizaban ya que había un gigante ventanal a las pista .Watari estaba por ahí encargándose de asuntos que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y todavía faltaba para arribar el avión y desaparecer para siempre ,lo deseaba tanto.

el anciano volvió a aparecer y se sentó a su lado.

-¿estas seguro de irte pequeño Near?.

-si, lo estoy.

Watari largo un suspiro de derrota-en ese caso, vamos ya están arribando.

ambos se dirigieron a el puesto donde la azafata pedía los boletos era una de esas típicas con sonrisita falsa y forzada.

-buenos días boleto por favor.

-si tome.

después de examinarlo un poco dijo- esta todo bien, ¿el menor Nate River viajara solo?.

-asi es yo solo lo acompaño hasta aqui.

se acercaron a la puerta del pasillo que llevaba al avión.

-creo que esta es la despedida Near , me alegro que vinieras y descuida iré pronto a wammy's house hasta tal vez obligue ir a L.

el albino mostró una mueca de desagrado que paso desapercibida por el anciano.

-adios Watari.

tomo su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro sus demás maletas estaban documentadas ,le dio la espalda al fundador de wammy's house para caminar por el largo pasillo estaba a unos pasos de alejarse de Japon y de L.

-¡Near espera!-era un grito casi desesperado conocía esa voz. mas que sorprendido estaba enfadado , se detuvo simplemente por que no podía hacerse el sonso la mitad del aeropuerto escucho el grito se giro y vio venir corriendo al detective hasta ponerse frente a él y arrodillarse para estar a la misma altura.

-que-su tono era el de siempre parecía que nunca lo podría cambiar-¿viniste a despedirte L?.

-no vine a pedirte una explicación ¿ por que te quieres ir?.

-ya te lo dije extraño el orfanato.

-Near eso es mentira no trates de engañarme dime la verdadera razón.

Near se enfureció lo demostró endureciendo su mirada no podía creer que justamente L le dijera que no lo engañe él que lo hizo toda su vida.

-¿quieres saber la verdadera razón? pues la sabrás, hoy escuche una conversación enterandome de varias cosas,ahora lo entiendes, padre.

L mostró impresión, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ahora entendía todo Near se había enterado de la verdad y de la peor manera estaba confirmado lo odiaba.

-Near...yo eh tratado de decírtelo, te traje aquí para eso.

-no me importa si trataste de decírmelo o no a mi no me interesa ser nada tuyo menos tu hijo-le dio la espalda y camino algunos pasos pero nuevamente la voz de L lo detuvo.

-si estas enojado por que piensas que te abandone no lo hice Near.

-¿y tu a que le llamas abandonar ? por que para mi es lo que hiciste conmigo.

-para mi abandonar es desamparar y yo nunca lo hice Near siempre me preocupe por ti y antes de irte escucha mis razones.

Near se giro quería terminar con esto lo antes posible L al ver que se giraba continuo.

-cuando tu naciste era demasiado joven como para cuidar de ti ya que tu madre murió...de echo apenas puedo cuidar de mi mismo por eso decidí que lo mejor era que estés en wammy's house.

-pues te equivocaste.

-lo se Near y me arrepiento mucho pero creo que fue lo mejor.

-y si crees que fue lo mejor para que me trajiste aquí.

-por que es posible que muera en poco tiempo en manos de Kira y no me perdonaría el no poder compartir contigo algo de tiempo.

-lo hubieras pensado antes el pasar tiempo conmigo es demasiado tarde yo ya no siento deseos de permanecer contigo lo unico que siento por ti es rencor tanto tiempo me engañaste eso no tiene escusas y lamento decirte que no me preocupa si te mata Kira o si vives mil años mas por que esto no cambia nada. en mi opinión yo sigo siendo huérfano.

-me duele que pienses así Near ,por que en cambio a mi si me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar eres lo mas importante que tengo y te pido mil disculpas si no te supe valorar y sientes que nunca te quise , por que la verdad es que-Near interrumpio.

-me tengo que ir-nuevamente se encamino hasta el avión.

-te amo Near y estoy orgulloso de ti-esta vez Near no se detuvo.

**fin.**

**ya se el final es horriblemente triste y feo pero no encontré otro con el que pudiera seguir la serie sin que se afecte con esta historia muchas deben estar decepcionadas y mas por el retraso se que esperaban algo bueno sinceramente perdón u.u si me quieren insultar tienen pase libre T.T pero quiero agradecer a todas las que leyeron esto honestamente de corazón gracias!**


	12. final

El silencio que reinaba la oficina era solo interrumpido por el sonido de la piezas del puzzle siendo incrustados en su lugar sin ningún tipo de duda o vacilación por parte del niño de ropas blancas.

_Clac clac clac, _ese sonido seco e inofensivo para una persona normal estaba volviendo loco a Mello ,parado al lado del creador de tan insoportable sonido,sus nervios se estaban deshaciendo poco a poco con cada _clac._

_Clac _, apretó sus dientes con furia.

_Clac , _cerro su puño con fuerza casi lastimandose con las uñas_._

_Clac,_ miro penetrantemente a Roger quien guardaba un sepulcral silencio delante de ellos ,intensifico la mirada exigiendo con ella que el anciano abriera por fin los ojos,que hablara y les dijera por que mierda los había reunido allí pero no habría los ojos ,no les hablaba y por lo tanto no le decía el por que de la reunión.

_Clac _ prefirió ser el quien rompiera ese tortuoso silencio por el bien de su salud y la de Near quien inconscientemente se estaba ganando un paliza de su parte.

-¿que pasa ,Roger?-pregunto de mala gana ,el _clac _seguía escuchandose de fondo_._

Luego de una pausa melodramática sin siquiera abrir los ojos informo:

-L esta muerto.

_Clac ,_Near vio tranquilamente la "L" que se había armado en el extremo del puzzle , solo le faltaban tres piezas para terminar ,noto como Mello se abalanzo contra el macizo escritorio de Roger pidiéndole explicaciones actitud predecible en él.

Él no las necesitaba era mas que obvio el que el asesino en masas kira , había matado al detective , a su supuesto padre.

_Clac , clac ._

_-_L dijo que iba a conseguir que condenaran a muerte a Kira...pero él lo asesino...¡¿eso estas diciendo?-grito el conmocionado Mello.

_Clac_.

Había terminado.

Levanto el tablero por encima de su cabeza haciendo una pequeña lluvia de esas diminutas piezas blancas confundiéndose en su cabellos.

-si no podes ganar el juego, si no resolves el enigma , sos un simple perdedor-recito comenzando otra vez el juego.

Luego de un corto silencio Mello pregunto-¿a quien eligió L entre Near y yo...?-los oídos del mencionado prestaron mas atención.

-no había llegado a tomar la decisión antes de morir -sus ojos grises se entrecerraron imperceptiblemente observando el puzzle armándose poco a poco-¿no querrías trabajar junto con Near, Mello...?.

-es una buena idea-acoto el albino a sabiendas que era inútil,tal como pronostico el Rubio rechazo la oferta con un discurso de lo mal que se llevaban aunque el sabia que se trataba mayormente de su eterna obsesión del segundo.

"voy a irme de este lugar también" y tal como lo dijo desapareció por la puerta.

_Clac ,clac._

Nuevamente el silencio reino.

-esto debe ser en especial duro para ti Near , lo siento mucho-al terminar de dar su pésame salio de la oficina con rumbo desconocido.

_Clac, clac ,clac._

Pensó en lo dicho "esto debe ser en especial duro para ti Near" ,no,no lo era.

Era estúpido el pensar que alguien con el que conviviste tan poco , causaría dolor o por lo menos tristeza el su muerte ,el no lo sentía ,ni siquiera se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia.

_Clac ,clac ,clac._

"No me preocupa si te mata Kira o si vives mil años mas por que esto no cambia nada" le había dicho ,y pudo comprobar que era verdad.

Aunque esa no fue la ultima vez que estuvieron en contacto si fue la ultima vez que le hablo.

Todos los jueves Roger llevaba la portátil con el logotipo de la L gótica y la dejaba en su habitación ,los dejaba por una hora solos ,con solo el sonido del _clac ,clac ,clac._

L casi nunca hablo seguramente esperando que él iniciara la charla pero eso jamas sucedió.

Solo pronuncio unas palabras el ultimo jueves hace una semana.

"_Me moriré pronto...las cosas se complicaron y se que el próximo movimiento sera el ultimo ,lo siento pero te tendrás que encargar de esto por mi ,en un futuro no muy lejano ,estoy seguro de que tu si cerraras el caso , confió en ti Nate ,pero cuídate esconde tu cara y no digas tu nombre ,recuerda si no podes ganar el juego, si no resolves el enigma , sos un simple perdedor siento ser un perdedor"._

___Clac ,clac ,clac._

Después de eso el logotipo desapareció ,él desapareció.

A Mello le dijo mentiras que disfrazaban la situación.

A él la cruda realidad del asunto.

No se había sorprendido de la noticia ,el lo sabia desde hacia tiempo,el no lamentaba ni sentía la muerte de L pero no podía negar ese vació en el pecho que sentía desde aquel jueves.

_Clac , clac, clac._

* * *

**Hola , se preguntaran por que puse la continuación después de tanto tiempo y es que varias personas me comunicaron que no les gustaba el final y querían una pequeña continuación tienen toda la razón del mundo así que deje esto como fruto del horrible final creo que me quedo bien nose díganme ustedes.**

**¿comentarios? **


End file.
